Diablo Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- The state Hullo! This wiki obviously doesn't have a hugely active community at the moment - things are expected to pick up once Diablo 3 is (almost certainly) announced. But this doesn't mean you can't help! Lots of pages just need tidying up and sorting - if you want to stretch your legs on a wiki and love fixing things, have a blast! Given the close relationship between the Diablo wiki and the StarCraft and Warcraft (WoWWiki) wikis, you are welcome to pester them too :) Personally, I am from the WoWWiki and can't wait to play Diablo again... Kirkburn (talk) 22:32, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Weee I hope to help a lot with this wiki. This is my first 'wiki' experience, so I'm still learning, but I'll try. I obviously really like the Diablo history, and by helping here I can help others understand it as well as get myself more familiar with the Diablo universe. I should probably make my own user page aye... Atrumentis 04:03, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Site name What should it be? Currently it's a bit of an odd mix between "Wiki Diablo" and "Diablo wiki"? Kirkburn (talk) 18:28, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Well at least for the sound of it i'd vote for: Diablo Wiki, it just sounds better. if you put wiki before diablo, it almost indicates that its more about wiki then Diablo so to speak, you know ^^ its just abit of this "weird" psychics estimation, human brain tricks you to believe thingy :D( didn't sound to serious i know). But if any DIablo Wiki sounds alot better, and ooooooooooooooo, site goes past 500 articles soon, go write some! --Zelik89 14:35, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Categories This wiki is really looking sharp and I really look forward to editing it as we get more info on D3. I'd like to suggest that we add some kind of category tag for some of the game specific articles. For example, the Ber rune article only applies to Diablo 2 (at least right now) and so I think that there should be an icon or other such tag saying this article is D2 only. Other articles like the Horadrim that apply to the entire series can be left alone. Thoughts?... --EVil Integer 16:29, 8 July 2008 (UTC)eVil Integer :Yes, I agree. Pages (but also items in lists on pages) have also a different tag in Wowwiki, which I consider as a good example. Hans Kamp 16:40, 8 July 2008 (UTC) New take on Rune pages Just happened across the wiki, as I'm suddenly getting re-addicted to D2. :) I'm a rather seasoned wiki-er, primarily from the English Wikipedia, but I'm definitely interested in poking around here. In poking around, I found the individual rune pages, which I think are a great idea. I've tweaked the formatting for them, however; compare Ohm Rune with Lo Rune (or any other rune page). Breaking it up will help maintain the standard "wiki" feel to the page, and ditching the "thumb" element makes the image look better (though originally I had it floated to the right and at double the size; any larger and it becomes too pixelated). I don't want to step on any toes, so I'm presenting it as a new way of standardizing the rune pages, without just up and arbitrarily changing them all. :) EVula // talk // 17:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Homepage ad Hey guys, I just wanted to give you guys a heads-up about a special type of ad that will be running on the Diablo Wiki homepage starting on September 15th (or 16th). Starting on Monday or Tuesday, the following will happen: # The two ads that are currently in the content of the homepage will be removed, # The homepage will be set to a fixed width with extra space on both sides of the content area as well as above it, and # That extra space will be filled with the new advertisement (which almost acts like a background that is covered up by the content area). If you want to get an idea of what I mean, take a look at gamepro.com, but note that it will be different on the HammerWiki homepage because there will be no ads inside of the content area, and there will be an extra space for the ad above the header (but still completely divorced from the content area). Again, this only affects the homepage (all other pages will remain as they are now), and is temporary (I don't have an exact end-date yet though). I have tested this fixed-width layout, and you should not have to make any changes to accommodate it. So, in short, the new temporary ad with the fixed-width homepage layout will begin on Monday or Tuesday, but you won't need to do anything. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so that you know what to expect. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 21:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Modding DII Hi Everyone. Does the Diablo Wiki offer help with modding DII:LOD or is that frowned upon? Specifically, I want to know how to change the drop tables for single player. I do not want a DropMod or any of that crap because I want it to be compatible with PlugY and I want to set the precise behavior of the game - no 6 uniques from first zombie, etc. Thank you for your hell-p. DemonDoll 14:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Dialog text changes I've been looking through the NPC pages, and I noticed that some (many? most?) have... well, inconsistencies, I guess. They're not formatted on the wiki the same way that they're presented in-game. Most notably, paragraph breaks seem to be rather haphazard (example: Akara#Introduction(General)), and in some places it looks like someone was transcribing from the audio files in a huge rush (example: Akara#Introduction(Sorceress)). I've extracted the English text files out of the D2 .mpq files, and I'm willing to correct what's here, if there's no reason not to. (I can only do D2 right now; I don't have D1 installed, nor do I particularly want to right now.) Yea or nay? -- Erik Siers 01:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well which one means yes?- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 05:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::...Yea... but I didn't say "Are you with me?" -- Erik Siers 17:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You said "Yea or nay?" That is enough. ::: Joking aside, of course you can correct character articles. You didn't really have to ask. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 04:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Normally, yes, I'd agree (and indeed, wouldn't even ask), but what I've suggested is not just minor clean-up of a single article, but (potentially) pretty radical changes to numerous pages. ::::So. I'll arrange everything I've got at home so that it makes some sort of sense, and then (likely this weekend) I'll do a mass of updating. -- Erik Siers 00:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) So, I've made the first big update, to Akara. In addition to doing what I said above, I also changed the quotes from bullet points to blockquotes. If this looks good, I'll update the rest of the D2 NPC pages during the week, as time permits. -- Erik Siers 00:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Key to the Wiki Badge/Timezone Problem Due to timezones (probably) it counts me as having not editied on the 22nd. It shows my edits last night to the Andariel page as being made today, on the 23rd. This is despite the fact that it was around 7:00 at night (Thus nowhere near where the day should have changed). So is there any way to get the four days I had done back? And, is there anyway that I can set the timezone for my account so that I can tell when I have to make an edit by to keep progress?[[User:Outermost_Toe|'Outermost_Toe']]Got a question? 15:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Localization of articles If possible in any way, I'd like to translate articles into German. I've seen that some other wikia-Wikis provide localization links at the bottom of a page if there is a version of the article in another language. Haven't seen one on this wiki yet. If possible, I need someone to tell me how I get to the point of creating a different language version of an article, though. :This is the German Diablo Wiki. Just add de: to the bottom of any article on this wiki that also exists on the German wiki, if the name is different, then write de:pagename where 'pagename' is how the name of the German article is written. Hope that answers your question. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. ::/Edit: Looks like there isn't one useful page on that wiki yet. Empty placeholders for articles to come is all I can see. Time for me to start working I guess... ::GamerKey91 14:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC)GamerKey91